


Of Robot Hunters And Asshole Ghosts

by reet_reet



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: AND THAT IT SHOWED THAT THE STORYWRITERS WERENT AFRAID TO GO DARKER IN THEIR WRITING, Angst, B U T S T I L L, For Cayde, Gun Violence, I KNOW THAT IT WAS GREAT FOR THE OVERALL PLOT OF DESTINY, I know a helluva lotta these are like romantic, IM MOURNING, Major Character Injury, Post- Destiny 2: Forsaken, Pre- Destiny 2: Forsaken, THAT CHARACTER WAS THE ONLY REASON I GOT INTO DESTINY IN THE FIRST PLACE, WHY DID FORSAKEN HAVE TO HAPPEN, but its not really, but this one isnt, her ghost is just done, i mean it is a first person shooter game, ill probably update like one chapter every two months cuz im really bad at updates, its all platonic, like she dies so many times, lotsa gun violence, the new female guardian is actually a dumbass, well it could be read as queerplatonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reet_reet/pseuds/reet_reet
Summary: Okay, so maybe Cayde-6 wasn’t paying attention to whatever the hell Zavala was saying, but could you blame him? There was a new guardian in the tower- a hunter. Who knew that she would end up being his best friend 'till the end...literally.





	1. A New Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I know that I said that I'd take a break from writing, but here we are. Inspiration and motivation kinda just hit me in the face suddenly, so I decided "HEY! LET'S WRITE IN FRENCH CLASS!". So I did. I've received a couple really sweet comments that told me to take as much time as I needed. For those of you who are reading this, you know who you are, and I couldn't thank you enough. Your support literally means the world to me. Anywho, enjoy this short- ass story, and if anyone thinks of a better title, or some tags that I should probably add, PLEASE leave a comment!

         Okay, so  _ maybe  _ Cayde-6 wasn’t paying attention to whatever the hell Zavala was saying, but could you blame him? There was a new guardian in the tower- a hunter. Cayde saw her slipping around corners, looking in wonder at each vendor and each Guardian that dashed past her. Her Ghost wasn’t bobbing around and showing her the mechanics of the place, which seemed a little out of place for a new Guardian. Finally, she drifted closer to the table that the Vanguard was surrounding, and Cayde could hear a snippet of whatever she was mumbling under her breath.

 

         “... you are actually such a pain in the ass- What do you mean I have to speak to one of these guys-” Ah, she’s talking to her Ghost. “Don’t just leave me like that- Oh my god! Fine! Whatever! I can figure it out on my own!” The new Guardian grumbled a couple curse words under her breath, and stormed directly to Cayde, Zavala, and Ikora. She approached Cayde first, most likely because he was the closest to her. 

 

        “Hi. Sorry to bother you, but would you happen to be the Hunter Vanguard?” Her words were polite, but anger was sprinkled in her somewhat bitter undertone. Cayde just couldn’t jump at this incredible opportunity faster.

 

         “Uh, shouldn’t your Ghost be- uh- giving you directions and stuff?” He asked meekly. Her eyes lit with a burning fire of annoyance.

 

         “Currently, my “Ghost” is being a dick right now, and refuses to tell me who I need to talk to so I don’t die on the field. Can you just answer the question?” 

 

         Cayde’s face plates shifted into a frown. “Oh- oh, gee… I don’t… that’s… I mean- your Ghost is supposed to be helpful? What- oh no… Oh, did you offend your Ghost?” Cayde let out a loud, dramatic gasp. This seemed to piss off the hunter even more.

 

         “I didn’t do anything to piss the little shit off!” Cayde broke character for a moment as a snicker bubbled from his metallic lips. The Guardian almost seemed too wrapped up in their angry rant to notice. “It just waltzed up to me, decided to  _ revive  _ me out of fucking nowhere, say “hey, you’re gonna go save the world, but right now you’ve gotta go run from these stupid monsters who want to kill you because I decided it was a good idea to revive you from the dead in the middle of evil aliens’ territory!” so now I’m over here, trying to learn how to fight for the lives of all of these people, and it’s refusing to help me, because I’m “being difficult!”” Finally, when the Guardian took a breath, she noticed that Cayde was unsuccessfully smothering laughter. 

 

         “Cayde. Are you messing with the new recruits again?” Ikora chided, obviously overhearing the hunter’s frustration. At this point, Cayde couldn’t hold it back anymore. All of his laughter tumbled out, and the Guardian looked around, confused.

 

         “You were joking?” The girl stared intently at Cayde. He merely chuckled, and threw a hand on her shoulder. 

 

         “Yeah, the name’s Cayde. I’m the Hunter Vanguard. Welcome to the fight, kid.” 

 

         The Guardian stood there for a minute. A grin finally broke through the confusion on her face. “Oh my god,” She chuckled. “I cannot believe I fell for that!”

 

         Through his tears of mirth- figurative tears of mirth, that is, because while Exo’s still have the human emotions and reactions to cry, they can’t actually produce tears- Cayde-6 was finally able to get a good look at the Guardian. He originally thought that she was a very pale human, but upon further inspection, Cayde realized that she was in fact, an Awoken, but instead of blue or purple skin, her skin had a fairly abnormal warm undertone. Of course Cayde had seen it before, but not often. It seemed to compliment her glowing orange eyes- (how had Cayde not noticed THAT before?!) and her reddish- orange hair. 

 

         “Yes, I can’t believe you fell for it either!” A new voice sniffed. Cayde looked over the shoulder of the new recruit and saw her Ghost flash into appearance.

 

         “Hey! Get out of here!” The Guardian immediately snapped. 

 

         “Weren’t you just complaining about how I wasn’t around to help you?”

 

         “You heard that?”

 

         “I hear everything you say, Wynn. Did you not know this?”

 

         “Well I didn’t because you happened to not  _ tell me! _ ” 

 

         “Wait, did you say your name’s Wynn?” Cayde cut in. While the banter between the Guardian and Ghost was frankly hilarious, Cayde was sure that the duo had things to do, and missions to accomplish.

 

         The Ghost perked up, as if to speak, but the Guardian, “Wynn”, waved them off. 

 

         “Yeah, I’m Wynn, and this is my Ghost, Kaiser. In case you can’t tell, he’s an asshole.” Wynn growled in the direction of the floating bot. 

 

         “You’re not exactly the epitome of kind, either,”

 

         “Well that would be one of the very few things we have in common.” Wynn snarled back.

 

         Cayde merely laughed and put a hand on Wynn’s shoulder. “I got the stuff you need right here, kid,”

 

         “Who’re you calling kid?” Was Wynn’s immediate response, but with a much softer undertone than the sharp and bitter voice she used with Kaiser.

 

         “Well, you may have been my age in your first life, but you were kinda just re- born. Me, on the other hand, I’ve been a Guardian for a couple centuries now.” Cayde responded with a wink. 

 

         Wynn’s face blanched. “Wait- what?” 

 

         “Good luck, kid!” Cayde pushed the basic starter hunter armour into Wynn’s arms and began to walk away.

 

         “Hold on- Cayde?! Hold the  _ fuck  _ up! Centuries!? How long will I be doing this?”

 

         And here, Cayde just had to be that mysterious asshole. He only responded with a chuckle, and turned the corner.

 

         “ _ Cayde!” _ She shrieked in response. 

 

         The second he turned around the corner Cayde’s shit eating grin turned to something a little… softer. He felt a connection to this girl- Wynn. It wasn’t love. He knew it wasn’t love. Love was reserved for somebody long gone. 

 

         Cayde peeked around the corner, and glanced at Wynn. She half playfully and half angrily flicked Kaiser when he floated a little close to her head. Then, she finally turned away from the two remaining Vanguard surrounding the table, and a mischievous spark glimmered in her eyes. A kind of glimmer that Cayde rarely saw in anybody else but his own reflection. And then he knew- she was going to be his trusted ally, his partner in crime, his…

 

         His friend.


	2. Him

Wynn hated that she didn’t hate all of this Guardian bullshit.

 

Seriously! She wanted to despise the fact that this smartass flying robot thought that it would be a good idea to revive her from the dead, and force her to fight in this war, but she couldn’t. She just couldn’t! To be completely honest, Wynn kinda liked being a Guardian. She could help people, and well, shooting things was pretty fun too.

 

Kaiser, on the other hand, was very easy to hate. The two just seemed to not fit together in the first place. Wynn loved to follow her gut, Kaiser seemed insistent on thinking things through at least three times over until fighting the “big bad”. Wynn loved puns, bad jokes, and cheesy pranks, Kaiser prefered to use sharp, sarcastic tone that could cut like a two edged sword. Wynn was confident in her abilities, and made sure to let Kaiser know that, while Kaiser was confident that he was smarter than her, and made let Wynn know that. 

 

Maybe if Kaiser hadn’t been such a self righteous dick, they could have the “opposites work well together” thing going on. This was not the case. Oh, and had Wynn mentioned that Kaiser has a knack for constantly pestering Wynn to stop swearing? Yeah, she hated that too.

 

_ “By the Traveller, do you  _ ever _ stop thinking about your distaste towards me?”  _

 

Ah, yes. And of course, the little shit could read her thoughts.

 

“Well maybe if you stopped trying so desperately hard to piss me off all of the time, I wouldn’t hate you as much.” Wynn mumbled under her breath. She instinctively picked up her pace as she walked across the cold floors of the Skywatch. 

 

_ “I can literally hear your thoughts. You don’t need to look like an idiot because you’re talking to nothing.”  _ Kaiser’s voice floated around her head condescendingly. Why,  _ why  _ did she have to be paired with this Ghost? Why not any other? 

 

_ “Well I was looking to be paired with a Warlock, or at least a sensible Titan, but of course, you’re a Hunter who thinks that they’re funny,” _

 

Wynn’s face flushed with anger. She opened her mouth to shoot back a cutting remark, but Kaiser cut her off. 

 

_ “This is it- It’s the control center.”  _

 

Ugh, right. The two of them were on a mission. Apparently there's reports a team of Guardians that suddenly went off the grid near the old Skywatch. They were running a mission for Dead Orbit, had codes to a hidden array that could reconnect the Guardians to other colonies in the system. Kaiser said that if he and Wynn could find their Ghosts, the two of them could open that array. 

 

There was a screech. Of course. Fucking Fallen. Wynn let out a dramatic groan of exasperation and swiftly brought out her primary weapon- the Searcher Mk. 20. Yeah, okay,  _ maybe  _ it wasn’t the best of the best of weapons, but this was only Wynn’s third mission! 

 

With Wynn’s first gunshot, the Fallen lunged at her.

 

She was tackled to the ground, and immediately was being scratched at by multiple arms. A shout burst from he lips. Wynn scrambled for her knife, and slashed the monster across it’s chest. It fell to the ground, motionless. 

 

Wynn heaved a breath and fired one shot. Two. Three. Four. Bodies fell around her. Fallen dived at her. Her ears rung. Screams. Gunshots. Snarls. A cut on her stomach. It was deep. It was so deep. Blood poured out so quickly it seemed slow… her hand pressed against the wound did nothing to stop the bleeding. She fired her gun. 

 

Moments later, Wynn blinked a couple times, clearing smoke and tears from her eyes. She killed them all. Two ragged coughs ripped through her throat. 

 

“Kaiser…” She rasped.

 

“Oh for the love of the Traveller, can you stop being so dramatic?” Kaiser flashed into existence. 

 

Wynn’s hands trembled. She couldn’t help the tears-  _ she was stronger than this, dammit _ \- she was sobbing.

 

“Fix it...?” She rasped. Her sight blurred for a moment. She stumbled and fell on her ass.  Kaiser pulled off the equivalent of rolling his eyes. 

 

“You’re pretty injured-”

 

“No  _ shit! _ ” Wynn screeched hysterically. She was going to die. She was going to die! Wynn didn’t want to die- Wynn couldn’t die- Wynn had so much more to do- She couldn’t stop the bleeding- Wynn had to see what was up with that Cayde guy- She couldn’t breath- Wynn had to help people to make up for the things she di-  _ what did she do?  _ Wynn doesn’t remember what she did and she- she- it was her fault and she’s going to die but she couldn’t die, not before she apologized but she couldn’t apologize because he was dead-  _ who was dead _ \- she was going to die, she was going to go see him- _ WHO IS HIM _ \- Wynn can’t do this, Wynn has to live to prove that she’s not some monster that he thinks she is, help, help, help-

 

“Calm down,” Kaiser sighed. 

 

He said something else- Wynn wasn’t sure. All she could hear was her heart throbbing in her head- all those thoughts- it’s for him-  _ WHO-  _ make it stop make it stop make it stop make it stop makeitstopmakeitstopmakeitstop-  _ why couldn’t it just stop-? _

 

Her head was overwhelmed, her wound burned like the fire he always had-  _ WHO?-  _ it hurt. It hurt so mu-

 

It stopped.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Wynn couldn’t see much but a bright blue light. It flickered- blinded her…

 

Wait.

 

There was someone there. He wore a black cloak with red patterns… Cayde?

 

No.

 

No, It wasn’t Cayde. There was no orange glow shining from beneath bright blue metal. This was a human. Brown hair, brown eyes. Him. It was him. He opened his mouth, as if to say something, then-

  
  
  
  
  
  


Wynn heaved a breath and shot up. Kaiser was floating in front of her face. 

 

“What the…” Wynn looked around. She was in the Skywatch, surrounded by Fallen bodies and blood… her blood… shit.

 

“Shit,” She gasped, frantically patting her non- existent wound. “Shit!”

 

“So, you seem traumatized.” Kaiser mumbled. He floated away and began to work on hacking the controls. 

 

Wynn could catch her breath. She just died-  _ she just died! _

 

“Did I forget to tell you that I can revive you after you die?” Kaiser asked. 

 

“How can you just forget that?!” Wynn shrieked. There were still tears streaming down her face.

 

“Well. I figured that you would assume that it’s something that I could do, considering that you weren’t exactly alive when I found you.” 

 

Wynn was angry. She was furious. Sure, Kaiser was annoying, they had their little spats, but he let her die! He let her think that she was  _ dead!  _ She thought that she would never see the rest of this new world, never build real relationships with people, never save people. She thought it was over. She bled out, she cried, she went through searing, excruciating pain, and he had the nerve- the  _ audacity  _ to assume that she knew that she would be safe.

 

“You sick- you- I can’t-” Wynn couldn’t get the words out. And Kaiser wouldn’t face her. He couldn’t look her in the eye, and for some reason, that just made her more angry. 

 

Wynn vigorously scrubbed at the remaining tears sliding down her face. She picked up her gun, which had been abandoned a few feet away from her. 

 

Kaiser was uncharacteristically silent. He just bobbed around the control station, scanning and inputting code piece by piece.  

 

A couple Hive foot soldiers decided to come along and ruin the fun, but they were a mostly easy kill. Wynn was embarrassed to admit that she was still winded from her encounter with death, and it sure as hell affected her performance. 

 

Wynn wondered if other Guardians had problems with their first death, or it was just her. Wynn would never let Kaiser know, but she did always feel like she was more stupid than most people. Most people understood things that she didn’t. Her glance flicked up to the small, flying robot as she reloaded her gun. He still hadn’t said anything. He hadn’t said sorry, he hadn’t explained further about what happens when Wynn dies… he’s just being silent. Annoyingly silent. Wynn didn’t know what pissed her off more, the fact that Kaiser let her die, or the fact that he thought that he was too good for her, and that she doesn’t deserve him explained what the hell happened. Wynn’s lip curled in pure distaste.

 

“Wynn,” Kaiser’s voice broke her thoughts. “The Array... it's controlled by Rasputin. The last Warmind. He won't let me in. But it's connecting to defense constructs all across the system. There could be something out there to help us survive The Darkness.” Honestly, Wynn had no idea what “Rasputin” or “The Darkness” was, but she assumed that they were probably bad.

 

“Well whoop-dee-doo. Can we go now?” Wynn snapped. Her voice was smooth, which she didn’t expect. She was crying and screaming before, which surely had to damage her voice box somehow? Although, she was healed, so maybe that’s why she doesn’t sound half dead.

 

“I…” Kaiser trailed off as he turned towards her. “I’m sorry, Wynn. I didn’t know that you would feel anything, and you didn’t tell me how badly you were hurt-”

 

“Sorry doesn’t fucking cut it.” Wynn felt no remorse. Kaiser left her to die, and when he finally apologizes all he does is make excuses. Wynn doesn’t give two shits about his “feelings”. Like hell this monster has feelings. Wynn began to storm away to a place in the open, where her ship could be summoned.

 

“Wait! How can I make it up to you!” Kaiser shouted as he flew up to her.

 

Wynn stopped for a moment. She looked at Kaiser, really looked at him. He did seem sorry, for a faceless robot. His tone of voice didn’t have his typical snootiness. He looked vulnerable. Wynn knew her response.

 

“You can’t” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'll admit it, I'm way prouder with this chapter than the first one. To be fair, I'm way better at writing angst and death and stuff than I am with writing happy or funny stuff. Is that bad...? Anyways! Leave a comment below so I know that people actually like this story, and it's worth continuing! I hope that you guys have/had a good day!


End file.
